Final Fantasy Drabble Dump
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Various drabbles for Final Fantasy VII-I can't promise that I'll update it as often as I update my other stories, though. In need of prompts! Chapter two: If Cid didn't stop that, Vincent was going to kill something. ...Or melt it, at least.
1. In Which Cid Refuses to Cross the Hall

"…No." " Please?" "NO. I'm not going outside, damnit!" "You won't be going outside, you'll be walking across the hall to Vinny's room. That's not so bad, is it?" "YES!"

The blond stood glaring at Yuffie, who was pouting. "No. No. NO! Don't give me those eyes-he's gonna freak out or fall over or something, so no!" It was a pretty thing, the dress she'd shoved him in-it was blue, and fell to just below his ass, frills falling about an inch lower than that. There was a white corset with a blue ribbon holding it together, and the matching gloves were made similarly, lacing cutely.

"Come on-you're adorable! I bet he'll nosebleed-I bet you all of our next mission's munny except your tea stash that he'll nosebleed." Holy gods, if she lost, the payoff would be so sweet! "Deal!" And with that, he marched out the door and across the hall, not bothering to knock before going in.

"Vinny!" "Yes, chi-" The ravenet stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening considerably. "Ch-chief, what are you…?" The blond smiled almost apologetically and smoothed the skirt down. "Yuffie insisted. So since I'm here, what'cha think, vampy?" He gave him a turn, the edges of the skirt floating up a bit, and Cid heard the other move away. "Hey, what're you-" He found the other with a black shirt held against his face, tilting his head back.

Peeved at his loss but amused by the reaction, Cid asked, "See something you like, Vinny-boy?" The older of the two murmured something into the rag and made a noise that sounded oddly like a growl, and Cid couldn't help but laugh aloud, not minding, either, how the other silenced him once his bloodloss was under control.

_**Tada! Here's your drabble, Katy-cat! Hope you love it-I had fun writing it, that's for sure! ^_^**_

_**I wanted to announce that I am now taking requests! If you have a drabble you want written, come to me with a fandom, pairing, and prompt, and I will try my very hardest to get to it!**_

_**Here's another cheer to insomnia, you awesome, awesome people (*pokes ShadowAngel1001* especially you, missy)!**_

_**~MelodiousBloodshed**_


	2. In Which Vincent HATES A Popsicle

If Cid didn't stop that, Vincent was going to kill something.

…or melt it, at least.

Another hum of content floated in his direction, followed by a loud slurp and a noise of delight. Juice from the popsicle slid down his face and dripped from his chin as he pulled it from his mouth and gave it a nice lick, collecting more of the juice so it wouldn't get on his fingertips. Then back in his warm cavern it went, torturing the watcher until he'd finally had enough.

"What the hell're yeh-DAMNIT! That was the last Pina Colad-where the _hell_ do you think you're taking-_gah!_" Yuffie sat giggling as Vincent dragged the blond pilot out of the room, yaoi senses tingling as she heard the sound of Cid's toolbelt hitting the (metal!) wall with a _ftang!_, followed by a loud whimper. Big brown eyes peered into the hallway, only to find that they'd made their way to the next one already. _Drats! Foiled again!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>One of my very closest friends, Katy, asked me to do this one. Prompt: 'Cid, eating a popsicle and being a tease without realizing it'... And here it is! So have at it, babe! <em>**

**_To the rest of the world, thank you for the positive reaction I've gotten to this! I'm in a very VinCid mood lately, and even when I'm not, I can write them pretty well, so while I refuse to fish for complements or reviews, I am literally begging you guys to send me a PM or something with ideas-these drabbles/prompts are pretty fun! If you want an idea done but you don't want anyone to know you came up with the idea, tell me, and I'll make it so. It is your need, so I'll make it my deed!_**

**_Perpetual Amity, loves~!  
>~Mel<em>**


End file.
